Chapter 17: A Dramatic Twist
(Big George gets onto the course.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) You know Jake Murray running last in this round, so, less pressure. If the villain falls, he will get the win. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, in Indianapolis, he actually got there to... (The Sentient missteps on the third step. He became another villain to fall on Snake Run.) * Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Oh! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) No! What?! That escalated quickly. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) And what a shock! Big George has looked as good as anyone all season long, but goes out on the very first obstacle. Another example of a very experienced villain going out early tonight. (A flash shows us the replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) This is just bad technique on Snake Run. He should've used a two-step move on the pads, but he missed the third and that made him come up short of his goal. (Flash back to the booth.) * Matt Iseman: Well, it just goes to show this course is unforgiving. It doesn't care who you are or what you've done. (It fades to a zoom-out view of the Stage 1 course of Mount Midoriyama. A database opens up and it shows the first three of the defeated Sentients. Under the picture is the name. The blue rectangle shows its stats and the red one shows which obstacle knocked him or her out. Then, the next set appears one after another. Matt is a voiceover.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Look at the Sentient greats taken out by Stage 1. Last year, Big George scaled Stage 4. Kodiak and Pearl made it to Stage 3. And Nail, Banshee and Vesuvius all made it to Stage 2, but this year, none of them could make it past the third obstacle. (The logo forms and zooms in to take us back to the starting line. Cameron Uranick is ready for his second run.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, we're gonna roll right into another ninja superstar. It's Cameron Uranick, Part 2. Uranick is one of the favourites to win it all, but... (The screen flashes to what happened earlier tonight.) ...he shockingly fell at Sonic Curve earlier tonight. (Cut back to the present.) But, because he earned the Safety Pass, he gets another shot on the course. See, Cam's best friend, Aeriél looks even more nervous this time around. She's on the sideline with Jake Murray, who runs next, and Jeffrey Phillips, who had to use his Safety Pass last week and he ended up finishing the course and that is exactly what Cam is hoping for here. (The scene skips to 6:20p.m. at a major restaurant. September 6, 2010. The people are about to have their dinner, but Kerud was not with them.) * John Cena: Night falls in Las Vegas and the final showdown is about to begin. The clues have all been gathered by the warriors. Adrian Neville, the Alternate Superman is close to being defeated. And Rohak, Kenat or Beron will have a chance of facing him. * The Flash: (voiceover) The moon shines over the night sky. The warriors are being called to the round table to discuss the plan to take him down. (The warriors and superstars take their place and sit down next to Green Lantern, Superman, The Flash and Wonder Woman. The others are sitting on other tables as they wait for dinner to be served by the waiter and the waitress. Lois and the rest of the WWE Superstars are on another table.) * Green Lantern: Guys, the time has come to talk about the season finale on next week. There will be 2 tasks for some of you: the cheerleading show is still to come and the final battle will be on that month. * Wonder Woman: Warriors, all of the clues have been claimed. * Superman: We can now reveal that whoever faces Adrian Neville will have not one, but two advantages as you face him in the final fight. * Waitress: (serves the warriors and the superstars some food) Here you go. * Dwayne Johnson: Thank you. * Superman: Warriors, you're all probably wondering the name of the final battle is. * Wonder Woman: Has the villain saved the best for last? * Warriors: Yes. * Wonder Woman: The most extreme? * Warriors: Yes. * Superman: Why don't you have a little team-talk? (The superheroes leave the table as the warriors talk while they eat.) * Green Lantern: Our warriors are close to closing it up and they are starting to think about their plan. * Superman: So, the final battle is against my counterpart and that is what they think. * Green Lantern: But how close are they? * Superman: This close. (They return to the table as the warriors stop their tactic talk.) * The Flash: OK, ninjas. Enough talk. Gather back around. So, to recap in the final battle. It will be one of you against Clark's alternate. Kenat, your team will get to choose, because you've been dominant all year. * Beron: Guys, tonight, the villain has decided that he has definitely found his next target. And that target is Lois Lane. (The people gasp and exclaim. They are in complete shock.) * People: No! No! * Tezan: Oh, my god! * Kenat: Lois! * Fera: Superman. * Lex Luthor: However, Lois will be offered up as the prize in the backstage room. * People: Oh! * Wonder Woman: Kenat will win you again. She can win you again. * Superman: Kenat, you could win my fiancée back if you help Beron deliver a final blow and this is where it really counts now. * Green Lantern: So, it's a bit of a shock to everyone, obviously. Clark, how are you feeling about this? * Superman: Can't believe it. I mean, it's like, a massive twist. Seriously... * The Flash: How are you feeling, Kenat? * Kenat: I'm really upset because, like, Lois is a really strong member of our team and our team's not our team without Lois. * Wonder Woman: But remember, Wonder Woman, Batman can save her. * John Cena: And he will, Daphne. * Lex Luthor: Hawkgirl? * Tezan: I can't believe this. It's not going to be the same. I mean, I haven't been a Thanagarian for as long as Roska. I know Batman can defeat him and the bad Superman will lose. But as Diana said, "A warrior never gives up on a fight." * Green Lantern: Guys, there was a lot to take in for you tonight at this time of 2010. * The Flash: But after that, you need to go back to the hotel. There's a lot for you to think about, especially for you, Clark, a lot for you to talk about. * Green Lantern: Guys, good luck in the final fight against the evil Superman, Adrian Neville. Have a good meal. (And they continue eating their food.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Shocking Moments